Dance in the rain and it will never be the same
by sunflowers on a stormy day
Summary: Rose has the sudden urge to dance in the rain, but she doesn't realise how much this urge will change her life for the better or worse is unknown, with the help of one special person.


**I have to say that J. own's the world and characters of the harry potter universe.**

(Rose)

The first drops of rain could be heard outside, as I sat in the living room of my home. My brother Hugo was out with friends since it was the holidays of fifth year and both mum and dad had gone shopping since christmas was coming around. I had been reading one of my books called Many secrets. It was about all the secret tales and legends of the wizarding world, I found the section on Hogwarts particularly interesting, it spoke of the chamber of secrets and the room of requirement which had both been proven in existence after the book was written. I put down my book after a bit, resting my eyes from the many words. As I heard the pita pater of rain, an idea came into my mind.

I went up to my room and grabbed my speakers and my phone that mum had bought me a few christmases back saying that it was actually quite useful and there wasn't anything like it in the wizarding world. I set it up on a playlist of my favorite songs and set it on my door step where the rain didn't reach. I didn't bother to put shoes on or a jacket and I didn't care that it was bloody cold or that I would probably freeze.

I steeped out and began dancing in the rain. The first song was a thousand years by Christina Perri. I swirled and leaped and ran around just for the sake of it loving the cool feeling of the water droplets on my face. Soon I was soaked through, but that didn't stop me dancing, although I hoped no one saw I was so engrossed in just moving that I didn't care. My hair flicked around as I danced through all the songs no matter what the rhythm I would dance my heart out. All that was on my mind about school, boys and family was the energy behind the fluent movements.

(Scorpius)

I was so bored, that was even an understatement. Dad was out on business and mum had friends over so told me to stay in my room. My older sister Dawn was to busy being a rebel and going to parties with her friends to do anything with me, so that left me alone in my bedroom with nothing to do. My owl was perched on his stand in the corner of my room fast asleep, lucky thing I would do the same if it wasn't for the noise from mums friends. I guess I will just have to read a book or something. I went to my shelf to scan the books, they are all covered in dust.

Rose would be so disappointed in me. She thinks it is a crime to let books collect dust and she treats them with up most respect, I have yet to find a book she hasn't at least heard about. Albus, Rose and I are friends and I am so lucky to have any friends at all because who my father is. Of coarse I am in Slytherin along with Albus and Rose is in Ravenclaw. Some call us the new golden trio, our parents still aren't the greatest of friends but for us they have made an understanding.

It has started raining now, and I managed to find a half decent book so I settled down to read the series of delicon lake. I had only read two pages when I decided it was rubbish, there had to be something better to fill my time with. I could go and visit some friends. I picked up the locket Rose had bought each of us that were cast with a spell that showed where the others with matching lockets were. I opened mine that had been engraved with my name, Albus seemed to be at his uncles joke shop and Rose at her house. I would go see what Rose was doing. I snuck silently out of my room and down to the second lounge that was currently empty, I lit the fire place and took some flue powder threw it in the flames and spoke "Rose Weasley home" and with that I was gone.

(Rose)

I was still dancing as the rain began to turn to snow, it was freezing outside but the movement kept me warm and for some reason I seemed to have so much energy. I twirled as the snow started melting in, my now frosty hair. I could no longer feel my feet but I continued dancing like if I stopped something terrible would happen. I felt so utterly free in that moment more that ever, I felt like I was unstoppable. I didn't hear The wosh of the floo network nor did I hear the sound of somebody calling my name or the creek of the front door opening.

(Scorpius)

There she was twirling in the front yard snow falling around her so gracefully, she moved like she was in her own world. She was in bare feet and no jacket only her top and tracksuit pants she looked like an angel, a frozen angel, but an angel all the same. The music was booming from her phone and speakers as she danced in the snow. I longed to join in but didn't want to disturb the scene in front of me. The song came to an end and she slowed until she stopped, I almost called out to her to continue but I realised she didn't know I was there, I panicked should I go, should I stay, should I wait until she sees me or announce my presence. But while I was pondering this she looked up, at first she was startled then she smiled.

"Scorpius?" She said as the next song started.

"Yeah, sorry I came to see if you were doing anything, I didn't mean to interrupt I'll just go." I went to turn around but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait, stay please my family is out and I am ever so bored." She said.

"Okay." I turned back around. "That was bloody amazing where did you learn to dance like that?" I asked.

"When I was younger I had dance classes in creative dance, but I stopped when I left for Hogwarts."

"Cool, but do you want to go inside it is quite cold?" I suggested looking at her, I was surprised she wasn't shivering.

"Nah, not yet anyway, I still feel like dancing. Would you like to join me?" She asked a smile lighting up her face so I couldn't say no.

"You are mad, but okay. Do be warned I can not dance for the life of me." I said as she pulled me out into the snow.

"It is not about dancing Scorp it is about moving to the soul." She went back to her twirling and for a while I just stood and watched but then she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. I twirled her around and we eventually got a rhythm, with both of us swinging each other about and I started to feel the pull of the movement. Rose was right like always, dancing really was spectacular.

(Rose)

We danced until finally we both ran out of energy. We flopped onto the ground side by side taking ragged breaths our hands still joined, my body slowing down with each breath. I turned my head to face Scorpius who was lying next to me and he turned to me I could see it in his silver eyes something had changed and I bet mine where a mirror of his. My heart although no longer dancing started to race again, only now did I realize how hot Scorpius actually was. We lay there looking into each others eyes neither of us wanting to move.

(Scorpius)

I felt my heart beat slow as the snow subsided and Rose and I lay on the ground in her front yard. That had been amazing the way it made me feel ever so free and I felt on top of the world even though it was only for a moment that moment that I shared with Rose. Everything was different, my nerdy friend who was a girl, I now saw in a completely different light, she was a free spirited gorgeous girl. I turned my head to face her only to find her already looking at me, it didn't bother me at all, in her eyes I could see something had changed, and I hope it was for the better. I realized we were still holding hands, but I didn't mind. We stayed like that for what felt like hours looking into each others eyes, but I saw her start to shiver.

"Rose we should probably go inside and get you warmed up unless you want to turn into the human icicle." She nodded and I stood up pulling her up next to me. I put an arm around her she was freezing. "You are freezing. Next time you do that remember shoes and a jacket." She laughed but I could tell she just wanted to get warm so when she got inside, I sat her the couch and covered her in blankets.

"Would you like something to drink, some tea maybe?" I said seeing her still shaking.

"Yes please." I went into the kitchen and a few moments came back with tea just the way Rose liked it, because after years of being friends there was barley anything Albus, Rose and I didn't know about each other. "Thank-you Scorpius." She stuttered as I handed her the hot drink. She patted the spot beside her and I sat down in front of the roaring fire. Rose snuggled up to me and relaxed, I didn't object one bit. After Rose finished her tea she yawned and but the empty mug on the floor and put her head in my lap, we both fell asleep.

(Rose)

I woke with a start only to realise that I was in my lounge room and instead of a pillow was Scorpius who was still asleep. I was about to snuggle back to sleep when I heard a gasp. I slowly turned my head to find mum in who had just flooed back home smirking at us.

"Rose, what on earth is going on?" She whispered so not to wake Scorpius.

"Mum I can explain, just can you wait for Scorpius to leave before I explain, please?" I begged quietly. I didn't want Scorp to be here for the telling of I was sure to have. Mum looked as though she was having an inner battle.

"Oh alright, I'll be in the kitchen but you better get rid of him before your father gets home he would have a fit if he saw this, you better have a good explanation." mum said smiling to her self as she walked out of the room. As soon as she left the room I shook Scorpius awake. He took a while to fully wake up.

"Scorpius, you better get out of here before my family gets home, I don't think they would appreciate you being here." Scorpius seemed to understand that by wouldn't appreciate she meant they would be supper pissed. Scorpius gathered his stuff and turned to face me for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me but to my disappointment he ended up hugging me.

"See you later Rose." He said as he grabbed some floo powder and spoke "Malfoy manor." and in a cloud of green he vanished. I needed to figure out how to tell mum what had happened maybe I could say he just came over and we fell asleep but I don't think mum would accept that explanation because she had a talent for telling when there was more going on. One thing I was sure of, was that I had completely fallen for Scorpius Malfoy, boy would dad be pissed if he found out.


End file.
